Music mix
by ten195
Summary: Songs about Helga's feelings and relationship with Arnold! completed
1. Hopelessly devoted

Listening to some songs and story popped in my head! Am doing it in years! Enjoy please.

Don't own Hey Arnold or Hopelessly devoted to you (from Grease awesome movie)

* * *

**9 years old**

Helga G. Pataki stood in front of the mic wearing her usual pink dress with the white inner shirt, hair in pigtails with her pink bow and looked around at the crowd in the café. She closed her eyes as the music began to play, grabbing the mic firmly in her hand, the pain, and hurt tangling in with all the other emotions she felt as her mind reviewed the past week's events, pouring out in this song:

_Guess mine is not the first heartbroken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you_

Her heart broke every time she saw, them walking hand and hand down the hall, feeding each other lunch and sneaking pecks of kisses on the playground. Arnold with Lila!

_You know am just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you_

_But baby, can't you see, there's nothing else for me to do_

_Am hopelessly devoted to you_

Flashback on, the nights spend crying in her pillow, the brokenhearted poems she wrote, her destroying her shrine of him, clutching tightly to her locket and asking why?

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside, I'm not in my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

FTI incident she thought he would at try to understand her. She knew he knew it wasn't a heat of the moment. She thought as they was becoming friends that, he was feeling something for her.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying fool, forget him_

_My heart is saying don't let go, hold on to the end_

_That's what I intended to do_

She tries every day, to forget him, to break the hold he had over her, her head was staying firm but her heart just wouldn't let go. She just couldn't stop loving him, and she knew that she really didn't want to stop, no matter how much her brain argues, her heart still won.

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's no where to hide_

_Since you push my love aside_

She feels expose, hurt, tired, she can't run anymore.

_I'm not in my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

But she knows in his time of need, she will be there, to help him, show him how much she loves him, and that she's still devoted to him.


	2. Green eyes

Ok second chapter: lyrics from brown eyes, but changed brown to green! Hehehe! Enjoy

I don't own HA! Or Brown eyes song

* * *

**13 years old**

Helga stood in front of the mic in the café, her unibrow plucked into two she wore fitted jeans with a pink v neck shirt, her hair in a ponytail with her bow tied around it. She was happy and excited and she was ready to let the crowd know:

_Remember the first day that I saw your face_

_Remember the first day that you smiled at me?_

_you stepped to me and then you said to me_

_I was the woman you dreamed about_

She remembered when they first meet in pre-school, how he helped her, smiled at her and she fell in love with him then.

_Remember the first day that you called my house_

_Remember the first day that you took me out_

_We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it_

_And we both had a beautiful night._

Phoebe and Gerald, began dating, Arnold broke up with Lila, him and Helga became close friends, and she remembered when he finally asked her out, just him and her officially for a date. She was happy and floating on cloud nine.

_The way we held each others hand_

_The way we talked, the way we laughed_

_It felt so good to find true love_

_I knew right there and then you were the one_

She blushed as she remembered the way they brushed each other's hand, how his hand felt so warm in hers and the tingling sensation she felt, how when she let her barriers down they talked for hours and hours on his roof top and how his laughed sound so free, heavenly and fresh. SHE LOVED HIM EVEN MORE.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings shoe_

_And when he stares at me_

_You see he cares at me_

How he looked at her, how they cuddle together, how they hold hands. ARNOLD LOVES HER

_You see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me cause its obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause its me he trusts_

When he was hurting he turned to her, she comforted him, he help her threw her rough times. he trusts him with her heart and life.

_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me_

_And when he looks at me, his green eyes tell his soul_

How she feels like he can see into her soul when she looks into his green eyes, she can't lie to him, his eyes reflects his love for her.

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?__  
Remember the first day we had an argument?__  
We apologized, and then we compromised  
And we haven't argued since._

Sitting on his roof top, watching the stars, in his embrace, her toes curled when his lips touched hers and her mind was fuzzy and blank. Their arguments became more friendly and not as abusive as before they became friends. Except for that one fight were her insecurities almost cause her to lose him. But he proved to her that he still love her in the end.

_Remember the first day we stopped playing games?  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me?  
It felt so good to say those words  
'Cause I felt the same way too_

The day Arnold finally told her he loved her. She was speechless, crying, shaking and so happy. She smiled for days, not even her family dampened her mood. Her heart soar, she was on cloud nine.

_The way we held each others hands  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to fall in love  
I knew right then and there you were the one_

They are happy, so lost her bullying ways, he loved her, so loved him even more each passing day. He always laughed at her jokes and sarcasm. He's their always holding her hand.

_I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show  
And when he stares at me,  
you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love.  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me  
And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul_

His green eyes, that shows his deep love for her, that reaches deep within her soul and can see pass all her faults and see the best in her.

_I'm so happy, so happy that you're in my life and baby  
Now that you're a part of me you've shown me  
Shown me the true meaning of love (the true meaning of love)  
And I know he loves me_

She feels complete, he's her light to this dark world, he's her reason for living.

_I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show  
And when he stares at me,  
you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love.  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me  
And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul_

She looked up and stared into her love's green eyes, seeing his love, how proud her was of her shinning threw his eyes. OH HOW SHE LOVES HIM!


	3. offically missing you

I don't own HA or Officially missing you by Tamia!

* * *

**16 years old**

Helga stands in front of the mic, half cut pink and white dress with a frilly skirt that stops to her knees, hair cropped short to her shoulder with pink streaks running through her hair, the pink bow tied around her neck in a choker. She tries to hold back the tries every since Arnold left to go with his parents back to San Lorenzo:

_All I hear is raindrops  
Falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
Cause this pain I feel_

Helga remembers that raining day, Arnold told her that he's leaving to go with his parents and help them with the Green – eye people. She was shocked, hurt, angry and felt betrayed.

_It won't go away  
And today I'm officially missing you  
I thought that from this heartache  
I could escape  
But I fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today  
I'm officially missing you_

She screamed, she yelled, she cried, she questioned fate. How can this happen to her? Why did they have to go back? She didn't want him to leave. But she knew that she can't be selfish and she has to let him go. She ran out of the boarding house in the rain, tears running down her cheeks.

_Oh can't nobody do it like you_

_Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially_

Saying goodbye was the hardest, next to watching the plane leave the airport, no turning back, her love was gone, her light, her soul, her heart.

_All I do is lay around  
Two ears full tears  
From looking at your face on the wall  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
Now I don't even know you at all  
I don't know you at all  
Well I wish that you would call me right now  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say  
That I'm officially missing you_

She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, her heart hurt, her pillow was wet from her tears, her poem books open as she wrote about her heartache. She sat and remembered the good times they had together bringing more tears to her eyes.

_Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially_

_Well I thought I could just get over you baby  
But I see that's something I just can't do  
From the way you would hold me  
To the sweet things you told me  
I just can't find a way  
To let go of you_

_It's official  
You know that I'm missing you  
Yeah yes  
All I hear is raindrops  
And I'm officially missing you  
_

She misses him, she cries as she sings into the mic, remembering him!


	4. my all

I don't own HA or MY ALL by MARIAH CAREY

18 years old

* * *

Helga standing on stage wearing a white spaghetti strapped lace shirt, jean skirt with pink designs and her hair in a ponytail. The feeling of loneliness washes over her as she thinks of Arnold, she misses him so much:

_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side  
_  
Every night in her dreams, she remembers him, his smile, his laugh, how his eyes would go half-lidded with love when he looks at her. She's trying to move on. Trying to forget him, but her heart still aches for him every night.

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
_

She remembers the nights when she slept over, she remembers when they consummated their love for each other, how right it felt to be in his arms, the feel of his hands running down her body along with his lips. Her hands still feel the feint imprint of his body, where she would touch his chest, smell his sent.

_Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight  
_

Some nights in her dreams it feels like she can see him, feel him, look in his deep green eyes and seeing his love for her. Oh her golden haired angel, every night she silently wishes on a star for him, she wonders if he thinks of her.

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
_

if she can, she would go back to that last day and hold him tight, show him once more how much she loves him, she might even just pack her bags and go with him an all. She wish every night she can hear his sweet voice once again.

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
(I'd) give my all for your love  
Tonight_

__Oh Arnold my love, my heart, what would I give just to see you, feel you once again!


	5. again

I don't own HA or AGAIN by JANET JACKSON

20 year old

* * *

Helga wore a half cut tank top white shirt, pair of jeans with white strappy heels, hair cut short in a blunt to her chin, a pink necklace around her neck,

_I heard from a friend today  
And she said you were in town  
Suddenly the memories came back to me in my  
Mind_

Phoebe and Helga were hanging out after work, and she told her that she heard from Gerald that Arnold is coming back to town. Her heart stopped beating at that moment and it felt like she couldn't breathe. All the heartache, the pain, the happiness, the joy all can of emotions ran through her body.

_How can I be strong I've asked myself  
Time and time I've said  
That I'll never fall in love with you again  
_

It was hard, she moved on and was dating a great guy. She packed him up in her boxes and locked him up in her attic. She made his name a taboo in her heart.

_A wounded heart you gave  
My soul you took away  
Good intentions you had many  
I know you did  
_

_I come from a place that hurts  
And God knows how I've cried  
And I never want to return  
never fall again  
_

She moved on, she founded someone else to love, she haven't thought about him in years, and now since she knows he's coming back she feels lost, confuse, scared. She don't think she can handle the pain she felt from him. She don't want to love him again. She was tired of crying.

_Making love to you  
Oh it felt so good and  
Oh so right_

_So here we are alone again'_  
_Didn't think it'd come to this_  
_And to know it all began_  
_With just a little kiss_

She meet him when Phoebe and Gearld invite her to a welcome back dinner they held, every memory can back, especially when they made love, how he would touch her, kiss her, whisper her name. when he kissed her check, she felt the same shock and tingle feeling run through her body from his touch. Her knees went weak.

_I've come too close to happiness  
To have it swept away  
Don't think I can take the pain  
No never fall again_

_Kinda late in the game and my heart is in_  
_Your hands_  
_Don't you stand there and then_  
_Tell me you love_  
_Me then leave again_  
_Cause I'm falling in love with_  
_You again_

She was happy before he came back, why did he tell her that he still love her, why is he giving her hope in her heart, why is he pulling her back into the darkness, knowing that he may not stay long and leave her again. Why is she falling for him after all these years?

_Hold me  
Hold me  
Don't ever let me go  
Say it just one time  
Say you love me  
God knows I do  
Love you  
Again_

She wants him to hold her, to never let him go, to feel the warmth of his embrace, to whisper his name and tell him how much she still love him. But she can't, she's not ready, she can't face the heart ache. She has moved on and she will be happy!


	6. walk away

I don't own HA or WALK AWAY BY PAULA DeANDA

* * *

**21 years old**

Helga wore a knee length, pink and white dress that comes up to a halter around her neck, her shoulder length hair pulled up with loose curls framing her face. She saw Arnold yesterday at the mall, even though she decided to stick with her now relationship because she wasn't ready to change everything for him, put when she saw him with his new girlfriend she couldn't help but wonder:

_I'm going to remember you_

_Your going to remember me_

_I'm going to remember you_

_You're going to remember me_

At the mall, with her beau John, she was sitting down on the bench outside a sports store, when Arnold walked pass with a brunette girl on his arms. He stood in the front of the store laughing with the girl, his hand around her waist, he looked happy. The girl pulled away to enter the store next to the sports store and Arnold sat on the bench nest to her.

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_

_And I feel that I must confess_

_Even though it kills me to have to say_

_I'll admit that I was impressed_

Her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweaty, at first he didn't recognized her, then when he turned and looked in her blue eyes, she saw how his eyes light up with recognition and another emotion she dare not name.

_Physically just short of perfection_

_Gotta commend you on your selection_

They greeted each other formally, her heart racing, a blush forming on her cheeks, as they chat and talk like old friends.

_Though I know I shouldn't be concerned_

_In the back of my mind_

_I can't help but question_

_Does she rub your feet_

_When you've had a long day_

_Scratch your scalp_

_When you take out your braids_

_Does she know that you like to play_

_PS2 till 6 in the morning_

_Like I do_

Jealousy filled her heart, questions filled her head, she remembered playing in his hair at nights or when he laid on her lap to nap, beating him at games when she use to sleep over, giving him massages after a hard day of school and working at the boarding house. Her mind race with all these thoughts and feelings.

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_(I'm going to remember you, _

_Your goanna remember me)_

_Walk away, walk away_

_(I'm going to remember you, _

_Your goanna remember me)_

She doesn't want to figure these feelings out, she wasn't ready, and she was trying her hardest to walk away, and tries to live on.

_i can't forget how we used to be_

_Our life from day to day_

_Hoping maybe you'll come back_

_And though I tell myself not to be afraid_

_To move on but it seems I can't_

_Though a new man has given me attention_

_It anit the same as you affection_

_Though I should be content_

_In the back of my mind _

_I can't help but question_

_Does he kiss me on the forehead?_

_Before we play_

_Show up on my doorstep_

_(With a bouquet)_

_Does he call me in the middle of the day_

_Just to say hey baby I love you_

_Like you used to_

She's happy in her new relationship, but as usual she's started comparing him to Arnold and how he use to treat her, popping up to her window late at night to kiss her and give her flowers, kissing her on her forehead as an encouragement, to let her know that he was there, and just leaving her little notes saying he love her. Her new beau doesn't do that and her heart broke, as she thought about the new girl receiving the same treatment she uses to get.

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_(I'm going to remember you, _

_Your goanna remember me)_

_Walk away, walk away_

_(I'm going to remember you, _

_Your goanna remember me)_

She walks away every day; she moved on, he moved on, why is she remembering every time she sees him?

_So hard to express this feeling_

_Cause nobody compares to you_

_And you know she'll never love you like I do_

When she looked in his eyes, she still saw the love he felt for her, she knew he can see the love she felt for him in her eyes. She knew, he knew that no one can ever love him like she did that through it all even though there not together he was still her soul, her heart, and she would do anything for him.

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_(I'm going to remember you, _

_Your goanna remember me)_

_Walk away, walk away_

_Remember you_

_(I'm going to remember you, _

_Your goanna remember me)_

When her boyfriend and his girlfriend came out of the store they stood up, and walked over to their beaus, As they turned away and started walking she had a feeling to look back, and when she did she saw him watching her go with a smile on his face, , his eyes half lidded with love and a secret message that says _"SOON"._


	7. love on top

I don't own HA! Or LOVE ON TOP BY BEYONCE

* * *

**23 years old**

Helga excited, finally finally! She wore her best outfit, a nice halter pink dress that reaches to her knees her pink bow tied around her neck with her high heel shoes, her long blonde hair reaching her back curled and styled, she wanted to look her best for tonight for it was a special night. She broke up with John her beau and finally decided to follow her heart and give her all to Arnold, and she's happy:

_Bring the beat in!_

_Honey, honey_  
_I can see the stars all the way from here_  
_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_  
_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_  
_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

Looking in the crowds she see his green eyes looking at her, love, happiness and joy shinning for her. She's glowing with and she can't stop smiling and being in a good mood.

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first_

Everyone knew he hurt she was when he left, the pain she felt, how she cried every night for him back then, and now he's staying for her, he's ready to put her first and start a life with her, oh her heart is ready to burst with joy.

_Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you make everything stop._  
_Finally you put my love on top._

She couldn't lie to herself no more, he was her everything. He was her breathe, her life, he was her true love. He's was there for her when she calls him, even if it's for the silliest thing. And now he's back for her and it's for good.

_Ooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top._

_Come on baby_  
_I can hear the wind whipping past my face._  
_As we dance the night away._  
_Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne._  
_As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again._

When he kissed her, when he hold her at nights, whispering to her their future together, his promise that it's for real and he will never let her go again, she felt dizzy and drunk from his sent. She clung to him every night in fear that he might leave her again, but he pulls her close and kisses her deeply and passionately and she knows it's real.

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first._

_Baby it's you._  
_You're the one I love._  
_You're the one I need._  
_You're the only one I see._  
_Come on baby it's you._  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you make everything stop._  
_Finally you put my love on top._

Her friends were shocked by her attitude changed, she seemed blissful, she was beaming, and blushing and her eyes were half lidded and dreamy as she thought of him. Her smile brighten up a room every time she enters, Arnold her angel, Arnold her true love. At first her friends were worried that he would break her heart again ( especially Pheebs who threaten to mime him if he did it again), but Helga knows that he anit perfect, but the fact that he's back and they're going to be together is all she needs to know. They were fated to be together.

_Oh! Baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Oh Oh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top._

_Baby it's you._  
_You're the one I love._  
_You're the one I need._  
_You're the only thing I see._  
_Come on baby it's you._  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you baby everything stops._  
_Finally you put my love on top._

Helga looked at Arnold's half lidded gaze as he watched her; she winked and blew him a kiss, he eyes filled with Love!


	8. countdown

Ok finally chapter, I was going to do a wedding show but I decided nah! I wanted to do something different and this song gave me the idea. So ok their married and Helga's 5 months pregnant (HEHEHE) and with the help of the girls dancing in the back ground she sings about their love still going strong, and she's still happy. Oh I wanted her to dance to this one, watch the video because I can't explain all moves that much for countdown.

I don't own HA! Or COUNTDOWN BY BEYONCE

* * *

**26 years old**

Helga 5 months pregnant, stood on stage wearing a pink turtleneck with pink tights and pink flats her hair in a ponytail, on her right side was Phoebe, Lila and on her left was Rhonda and Nadine. She looked on stage as she prepared to dance and sing her heart out, lights flash on stage on Helga's face:

_Boy!_

_Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling_  
_Still the one I need, I will always be with you_  
_Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_  
_Say it real loud if you fly_  
_If you leave me you're out of your mind_

The girls moved around her as she rock to the music.

_My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up we 8,  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love at 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm tryna make us 3  
From that 2  
He's still the 1_

Helga thinks back to how Arnold would rub her stomach every night, dressed to impressed, he makes sure she's comfortable and loved.

_There's ups and downs in this love  
Got a lot to learn in this love  
Through the good and the bad, still got love  
Dedicated to the one I love, hey  
_

She remembers the trials from preschool, to FTI, to the Lila phase, then San Lorenzo, them getting together, him leaving, her crying and hurting, him coming back and now there together married for two years and expecting a new addition, , it was worth all the pain and drama and she won't look back. She hugs her belly as she moves on the stage with the girls dancing in the back of her.

_Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing  
Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain  
Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing changed  
My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain  
I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time  
All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time  
Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind  
Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line_

She still love everything about him, his goody goody nature, how he still helps others in trouble, she's trapped in his heated graze, the fact that she can't get enough of his sent and cuddles up to him every night, big belly or not.

_Me and my boo and my boo boo riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the flyest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Me and my boo and my boo boo riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
__[ _

The girls still dancing around her as she dances and sings freely, letting everyone that she's there beside him through it all, she gives him everything and she knows how to work it for her man!.

_Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you out of your mind_

His touch still drives her crazy, he's still her rock, her shield, her nag, her boo! she knows he will never leave her.

_My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up we 8,  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love at 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm tryna make us 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1_

_Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do_  
_Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too_  
_All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to_  
_All up in the store, shorty, fly as we want to_

When she puts her love on him, she gives it to him, dancing and moving to the music as she sings.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Damn I think I love that boy  
Do anything for that boy  
Boy!  
Now I'll never be the same  
You and me until the end_

She sits in a chair with the girls surrounding her.

_Me and my boo and my boo boo riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show you the flyest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Me and my boo and my boo lip locking  
All up in the back because the chicks keep flocking  
All that gossip in 10 years stop it  
London speed it up, Houston rock it_

She sees how the other girls try to get his attention, try to sway him, but she knows he won't sway, he wouldn't cheat, he's to in love with her like she loves him. She keeps him guessing just how he likes it. She stays by his side, giving him her support and shoulder.

_Oh, killing softly and I'm still falling_  
_Still the one I need, I will always be with you_  
_Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_  
_Say it real loud if you fly,_  
_If you leave me you're out of your mind_

_My baby is a 10_  
_We dressing to the 9_  
_He pick me up we 8,_  
_Make me feel so lucky 7_  
_He kiss me in his 6_  
_We be making love at 5_  
_Still the one I do this 4_  
_I'm tryna make us 3_  
_From that 2_  
_He still the 1_

Music comes to an end, Arnold walks on stage, rubs her belly as he pulls her in a deep kiss, Helga kissing him back with all her love, blushing from his touch and love. Ready to face the future ahead, with him holding her hand and leading the way.


End file.
